Silver Bells
by TheMovieGrrl
Summary: Summary: A Niki and Peter Fanfic. This is a holiday story set in PostApoc NYC. Inspired by a challenge using the prompt word: Snow.


Title: Silver Bells (PG)  
Date: May 16, 2007  
By: themoviegrrl  
Rating: PG  
Prompt #37: Snow  
Fandom: Heroes  
Characters: Niki/Peter, and Micah  
Pairing: Niki/Peter  
Genre: Drama, Seasonal, AU

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :(

_Note: Can't get enough? For any Niki/Peter Fans there is a LiveJournal community for them - www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/community/niki(insert underscore)peter/_

**Summary: A Niki and Peter Fanfic. This is a holiday story set in Post-Apoc NYC. **

* * *

The scratch of a needle gliding across an old record echoed the melody: Silver Bells. December wasn't as cold as the year before, the blizzards died down a little, and for once people could walk on the streets during the mornings without four feet of snow lining up to the doorstep. 

Living in a post apocalyptic New York City left very little options for modern conveniences. Micah had spent hours repairing their 1930's wind-up record player. It was one of their few luxuries. Not too long ago, it would have been considered vintage, but not anymore. Electronics were out of price range for most people, and phone booths made its second coming as cell phones became obsolete to the average person.

Niki busied herself in the kitchen, a small corner of their tiny studio apartment. She tried to liven up the mood by making cookies and wrapping presents with old newspapers.

"Micah?" she asked, opening the oven one last time to baste the turkey inside it. "When you finish up, help me set the dinner table, okay?" Six hundred hours of working at the Lounge mixed with a couple of double shifts afforded her a decent meal this year. The economy was at its worse, and a monthly grocery budget ranged between eight hundred to nine hundred dollars a month. Yet, she wasn't going to complain at all. She had done what was needed to survive, and she had Micah. It was all that mattered to her anymore."Okay, mom!" he responded, when suddenly there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Looking through the peep hole, Micah found Peter standing in the hallway dressed in a thick black coat, his hair slicked back with a sideways smile plastered on his face.

Opening the door, Micah wasted no time in greeting him, "Peter!" his voice held excitement at seeing the familiar face.

"Merry Christmas," he approached as his arms, full of small packed gifts, seemed to almost topple over, "Could you give me a hand?" He laughed as Micah nodded and took a couple from the pile.

"Mom's still cooking," Micah laughed while leading him to the center of the apartment. Peter stared at the tiny surroundings. The couch was clearly a futon, and the small boxed tv with its wire antennas stretched out in a V form.

"Something smells good in here," Peter mused, placing the remaining gifts on the coffee table.

"You didn't have to come by," Niki said warmly, coming out of the kitchen to meet him. "But, it's nice to know you're still making your rounds," Wrapping her arms around him in an embrace, Niki soaked up the moment. She liked the feeling of his hold as he pressed her up against him, letting his arms wrapped about her waist.  
"How is everyone? Hiro? Bennett?" she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.  
"As good as could be…" his voice drifted off as he thought of the countless people like them, Specials who were forced to live in isolation.

"And Claire? I take it she's safe?"

"The same, she's tucked away in Texas but Hiro makes the occasional travel arrangements for her to visit the family."

"Ahh, lucky girl, that's first class accommodations," she laughed before quickly giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and dashing back to the kitchen.

Peter tilted his head a bit and smirked, "Anything I can help you with, Niki?"

"Don't even bother. She's in 'Martha Stewart' mode." Micah added as he continued to rewire the record player.

"Thanks for the warning," Peter laughed and took a seat by his side. On the floor, beside the coffee table, he noticed stacks of albums in a plastic crate. Sifting through the titles of one hit wonders, he finally came across some Christmas recordings. "Wow, these bring back memories,"

"Really? Like what?" Micah smiled as he signaled to Peter to pass the box of record needles.

"My family were never too big on holidays…" he began, staring at the dusty album covers with pictures of trees and snow, "Of course for the public there was always some charity event…but my grandmother? She would always play this song," Sliding the vinyal out of its cover, he passed it over to Micah.

"Judy Garland?" he asked, looking at it for a moment before placing it on the player.

"Yeah…she loved the hits. Every Christmas it was the same song," Without thinking twice, Peter let his mind relax, and suddenly the player began to loop around Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.

"Oh, I know that song, it's one of mom's favorites," Micah agreed as he noticed his mother come over to him quietly.

"And still is, of course." Hugging Micah, she kissed him on the top of his forehead, "Could you grab the forks and knives? Dinner is almost done." She smiled as Micah got up and left. "Hey," she joined Peter at his side, and wrapped her arm around his before leaning in closer. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." It was Peter's turn to lean against her "I will be now, Niki" he smiled briefly, "Sorry for losing touch a couple of months ago…there was a family in Spokane."

"Shh." Stopping him, Niki turned and gave Peter a gentle kiss on the lips, "You don't have to explain, okay? You're here now."

"I've missed you." He voice grew soft as he caressed her face, and kissed her back.

"You saved us, and god knows how many other people." She held his gaze and she knew this was it. This was the most she could hope for with him. The occassional holiday or random visit. It was all he had to give when it came to The Cause. "Peter," her expression grew serious, "One of these days you'll leave...and you won't come back. I know that, I've known it since the moment I met you...my life would never be the same. So all I'll ever have is now, this moment." She noticed his face tense as indifference began to wash over his expression.

"I thought the more I did to help people, the easier it would get to move on...but I can't..." Peter paused, guilt came over him suddenly. He wanted to let Niki know the truth. The fact that he was the reason the city was in shambles. He also knew, however, the price he'd pay for it. He would lose Niki. He would lose Micah. The only people who meant anything to him anymore would be gone from his life. If there was one selfish thing he wanted for himself, it was them.

"You're a good man, Peter. It's why I love you." she leaned in and kissed him deeply, letting her lips tug on his for a moment. Peter let the moment take its effect on him as he responded by wrapping his arms around Niki, holding her tightly as the world suddenly came to a halt, and time stood still for a brief moment. Running her hands through his hair, Niki let her hand slide and cup the side of his face as she pulled from their kiss.

Looking at him with the brightest smile she let the feel of his arms around her linger as she brush the stands of hair from his face that hid his scar.

"Merry Christmas, Niki." he whispered at her touch as she replied back with yet another kiss.


End file.
